


Scared Pilot Fish

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, OR IF I GET REQUEST TOO, YEAH I MIGHT MAKE THIS BETTER IF I HAVE THE TIME LATER???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori asks Nagisa for advice on how to tell Rin that hes gay and has a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Pilot Fish

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! I wrote a reigisa fic not too long ago and also another rintori fic that was just horrible so I gave up on it but! If you want to give me writing ideas i'd be glad to write them and post them here for you! You can comment and tell me your prompt here or go to muffin-scented-pen.tumblr and message me! (pls no anons for this ty)

Nitori has been up for hours, he rolled over and looked at the clock alarm clock on Rin's desk that now read 2 AM. He sighed and tried to get comfortable on the bunk for the 12th time tonight, gaining a couple of squeaks from the bunk and a half waked Rin to telling him to 'shut up and go to sleep'. The boy had begun to let a few sobs slip out of his mouth when his phone buzzed silently next to his head, where it laid on the pillow. He had text Nagisa over an hour ago and had already come to the conclusion that the blonde was asleep and wouldn't answer him until morning. Although, clearly he was wrong as his phone buzzed again. Sitting up and wiping his eyes furiously until his eyes stopped leaking he looked at the messages the fellow breast stroke swimmer sent him.  
NAGISA: Is this about Rin-chan again Ai?  
NAGISA: Ai? Are you alright?  
Nitori looked at the time and realized he had spent thirty minutes spacing out, he had probably made Nagisa worry and he didn't want to make any worry about him, especially not now.  
NITORI: No I'm fine Nagisa. I just need advice.  
Nitori would probably regret those words but right now all he needed was to reassure himself that Rin wouldn't hate him if he found out he was gay. Of course he wouldn't hate him! He's his senpai and he would protect him and be friends with him always... right? Another sob broke through the silent air and Nitori quickly covered his mouth as if it was going to take back the offending noise that managed to escape. He could feel Rin stir under him, and after a few minutes of completely being frozen on the top bunk he peeked over the edge to make sure his senpai was still asleep. Blue eyes peeked over the rails and came into Rin's view, he was originally going to bite the boys head off but when he noticed slightly wet and clouded eyes instead of the happy and light filled eyes he came to love he kept still on his bunk, making sure to cover his eyes enough for Nitori not see him awake. Deciding that the coast was clear Nitori pulled himself back onto the safety of his bunk. He glanced at his phone screen and noticed he got seven messages from Nagisa, causing him to gasp and immediately call the boy.  
"Oi, Ai-chan if you're going to text me in the middle of the night at least text back!" a blush crawled onto Nitoris face and he quietly apologized.  
"It's alright! It's alright you don't have to be so serious. What advice do you need about Rin-chan." On the bottom bunk Rin could barely hear what the other person on the phone was saying, but he could tell it was about him.  
"w-well... It's just I really love him Nagisa and- I don't- I want him to feel the same you know?" tears were beginning to cloud Nitori's vision and he swallowed to keep any sob that was threatening to com up down.  
"Ai-chan any one can see he feels the same... Are you crying?" Concerned laced Nagisa's voice and Nitori couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone worrying about him.  
"No... I'm fine." he shifted position on the top bunk slightly and looked at his lap while Nagisa began to talk again.  
"-When I told Rei-chan I was terrified too but he had the same feeling for me and I'm sure Rin chan does too." Nitori couldn't help but flinch at those words. He was absolutely sure Rin didn't feel the same. He probably liked some girl he knew and he would probably date Nanase before he even came near him. More tears spilled down Nitori's face at the thought of Rin being with another girl. Nagisa asked if he was okay several times but Nitori hung up as sobs and tears shook his body. He hugged one of his child hood plushies to try and control his sobs but it didn't seem to work. After another minute or so he heard a familiar ringtone come from the body bunk,followed by a string of curses. Nitori froze and slowly let go of his plushie. He crawled to the edge of the bunk and looked over the rail much like he did earlier, only this time Rin was sitting up on the edge of the bed causing Nitori to almost hit him when he peered below.  
"S-senpai! I-i'm so sorry... I though you were asleep- Did I wake you up? H-how long have you been awake...?" A couple minutes of silence and Nitori felt new tears take place.  
"You heard everything didn't you? You hate me now and you'll ask for a room change. Senpai please don't ask for a room change, I don't-" Nitori was interrupted by Rin climbing the steps to the top bunk and strong arms wrapping around him.  
"I'm sorry I made you feel like that, I, Nagisa text me everything and. How could you ever think I would ever hate you?!" tears began to threaten Rin's eyesight and he blurted the only thing that came to mind. "I love you too idiot!" Silence flared in the room and Rin couldn't handle the way Nitori's eyes held tears and how his cheeks were stained with tears that were caused by him. "I'm sorry-" Rin was interrupted when a pair of lips met with his and he couldn't respond fast enough to the kiss. Once they parted a smile slipped on both their faces. Rin wiped the remaining tears off Nitori's face and looked at the clock.  
"I... I guess we should sleep huh?" An awkward laugh filled the room and Nitori nodded as Rin climbed down the ladder. A few minutes of trying to sleep and an idea flooded Nitori's mind.  
"Senpai?" Rin looked at the bottom of Ai's bunk for a second before responding with a small 'yeah?'.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up but... can i possibly sleep in your bunk... with you?" A pause came between them and a blush deepend on Nitori's face when Rin answered,  
"Of course, come on." Rin scooted against the wall to make space for Ai and smiled once the boy sat and immediately snuggled the smaller boy, gaining a blush from the both of them.  
The next day the two of them woke up at 12PM and had completely missed morning classes, although the two of them could barely care once they woke to find each other, limbs tangled and hair a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwow Rin you dork, I'm sorry if this seems kind of rushed but I'll try to remake it into a better version!


End file.
